Just Dance 2014: Remake
Previous Game: Just Dance 4: Remake ''' '''Next Game: Just Dance 2015: Remake '''Just Dance 2014: Remake '''is the Just Dance 2014 but with added Songs, DLCs, Versus & Alternates. The game is released on 17th July 2014 (NA), 27th July 2014 (AU), and 28th July 2014 (EU). The game contains 90+ songs including songs from: '''Just Dance 2014, Just Dance Wii U, Just Dance Kids 2014, '''but in this game, the '''Just Dance Kids 2014 '''songs, have no Alternates, Mash-Ups, etc. . In this game, there still is the World Dance Floor and the Just Dance DJ, but this time, the Just Dance DJ is available for all consoles (for the Wii and PS3 you need 2 remotes on your right and left).The shop in this game is disabled for the Wii and XBox 360 but still available for the XBox One, PS4, PS3 and Wii U. Track listing There are 105 songs in the game, including: NOTE: *"Isidora" from "Bog Bog Orkestra" in the PAL Version the song title and the artist is changed to "Izidora" by "The Bogg Bogg Orchestra". *"Prince Ali" from "Disney's Aladdin" is removed from the track list in this game and is replaced with "We Can't Stop" by "Miley Cyrus". *the "P" in the dancer(s) section/column indicates that the dancer is dressed up as a Male Panda. *"Applause" by Lady Gaga in the Best Buy & PAL Version the title is changed to "The Applause". *the "S" in the dancer(s) section/column indicates that the dancer is dressed up as a Male Slime/Ghost with no legs. *the "O" in the Songs section/column idicates that the song is a recycled song/a recycled DLC but the dance and the dancer are different. *(E) indicates that the song is a Beta Dancer from the game that is available only for Wii and XBox 360, but can be unlocked as a DLC for XBox One, PS4, PS3, and Wii U. *The songs below have a different choreography than the original one, and different costumes: #A Pirate You Shall Be - Tom Zehnder #Fireflies - Owl City #Problem (The MOnster Remix) - Becky G. feat. will.i.am #Put Your Hands Up! - Ariana Grande #Ready Or Not - Bridgit Mendler *(D) indicates that the song is exclusively for Wii and XBox 360 but can be downloaded from the shop for XBox One, PS4, PS3, and Wii U. *(X) indicates that the song is exclusively for Wii and XBox 360 for all versions/editions, but also for XBox One, PS3, PS4 and Wii U with Special Edition as a DLC. *(S) indicates that the song is exclusively for the Special Edition of the game. Alternate Version There are 57 Alternate Versions: NOTE: *The "Where Have You Been" On-Stage Mode is different than the original On-Stage Mode. *The Sweat Modes are removed, but the Sweat Menu is still available. *The color scheme for the "Careless Whisper" On-Stage Mode is the beta color scheme for the Wii & XBox 360, but the normal version for the other consoles. *"The Other Side" Extreme Version is the beta dancer for the other side. * "The World Is Ours" originally had an Alternate mode (The World Dance) but then was removed. Mash-Ups There are 49 Mash-Ups & 44 Party Master modes, including: NOTE: #the "Troublemaker" mash-up and the "Ghostbusters" mash-ups switched months for unlocking. #Starships by Nicki Minaj became a month locked mash-up. #The "Candy" mash-up and the "Miss Understood" mash-up has changed the dancers in the mash-up so the mash-ups is not so hard for Wii, Wii U, and PS3 users. Battle Mode There are 13 Battle Modes, including: Downloadable Content The downloadable content feature/shop feature is only for the XBox One, PS4, PS3 and Wii U. There are 12 songs, including: *(S) indicates that the song can only be downloaded is the game edition is the Special Edition or Limited Edition. Category:Remake Game Category:Just Dance Collection Game